


Two Cold Uncles Reading To The Beat

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Random - Freeform, auto-generated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was messing around on a plot-generator website and got this thing. This makes no sense but it made me laugh.





	Two Cold Uncles Reading To The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT ELRICEST! Just clearing this up incase anyone somehow jumps to that conclusion.
> 
> This is entirely randomised so don't expect it to make sense.

Two Cold Uncles Reading to the Beat  
A Short Story

\---

Edward Elric had always loved Oppressing Amestris with its motionless, modern Military Base. It was a place where he felt Angst.  
He was a Loud Mouthed, Clever, water drinker with Small Arm and Thin Leg. His friends saw him as a striped, sweet Small. Once, he had even rescued a fancy Baby brother from a burning building. That's the sort of man he was.  
Edward walked over to the window and reflected on his Countryside surroundings. The moon shone like running Cats.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Alphonse Elric. Alphonse was an Ambitious Hopeful with Lithe Arm and Blond Leg.  
Edward gulped. He was not prepared for Alphonse.  
As Edward stepped outside and Alphonse came closer, he could see the loud glint in his eye.  
Alphonse gazed with the affection of 1332 Aggresive brave Bear. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want His body back."  
Edward looked back, even more Love and still fingering the silver A book. "Alphonse, I've got your back," he replied.  
They looked at each other with Horror feelings, like two odd, oily Owls fighting at a very Depressed Funeral, which had piano music playing in the background and two Cold uncles reading to the beat.  
Edward regarded Alphonse's Lithe Arm and Blond Leg. "I feel the same way!" revealed Edward with a delighted grin.  
Alphonse looked Fear, his emotions blushing like an alive, agreeable A knife.  
Then Alphonse came inside for a nice drink of water.  
THE END


End file.
